SpectroMagic Parade: DreamLights
SpectroMagic Parade: DreamLights was a Nighttime Parade presented in Disneyland Montréal Park at the Disneyland Montréal . The Story The parade is about Mickey Mouse, along with the SpectroMagic Spectromen, who together create the power of SpectroMagic. After the first part of the Parade with Mickey Mouse and the SpectroMagic Spectromen, the parade then takes you though five different themes: # "The Worlds of Music from the Melody Time" # "The Wonder of Alice in Wonderland" # "The Laughter of Pinocchio" # "The Friends of Toy Story" # "The Dreams of Winnie the Pooh" # "The Magic of Frozen" # "The Fantasy of Tangled" # "The Imagination of Fantasia 2000" # "And The World of Dreams in a Grand Disney Cavalcade" History * Opening Announcement: "Welcome to the splendor, the spectacle, the sparkling sensation, where the romance, the comedy, and the thrill of Disney fantasies come to electric life. And now, the Disneyland Montréal proudly presents, in a million points of musical light, the magic worlds of Disney...in SpectroMagic!: DreamLights" * Closing Announcement: "So long! From Jiminy Cricket... in SpectroMagic!: DreamLights" The Parade lineup consists of 48 Units. Throughout the 17 years of running nightly at the Disneyland Montréal, the SpectroMagic Parade has had various combinations of lineups. These range from different characters in different locations throughout the parade, to whole units being in a different order. Parade Units # SpectroMagic Trumpeters Units # SpectroMagic Whirly-Ball Unit (1) # SpectroMagic Whirly-Ball Unit (2) # SpectroMagic Whirly-Ball Unit (3) # SpectroMagic Whirly-Ball Unit (4) # SpectroMagic Title Unit # SpectroMagic Mickey Mouse's Unit # Melody Time Unit # Alice in Wonderland Unit 1 # Alice in Wonderland Unit 2 # Alice in Wonderland Unit 3 # Giant Fish Unit # School of Fish Unit # Pinocchio Unit # Whirly Fish Unit (Grey Color) # Whirly Fish Unit (Orange Color) # Rocket Unit # Mr. Potato Head Unit # Slinky Dog Unit # Rex Unit # Hamm Unit # Toy Story Unit # Heffalumps Unit # Woozles Unit # Bee Whirly-Ball Unit 1 # Bee Whirly-Ball Unit 2 # Bee Whirly-Ball Unit 3 # Winnie The Pooh Unit # Honey Whirly-Ball Unit 1 # Honey Whirly-Ball Unit 2 # Frozen Unit 1 # Frozen Unit 2 # Frozen Unit 3 # Frozen Unit 4 # Tangled Unit # Sky lantern Unit 1 # Sky lantern Unit 2 # Fantasia 2000 Opening Unit # Jack in the Box Unit # Spring Sprite Unit # Firebird Unit # First Finale Unit (The Three Little Pigs/Cinderella/The Little Mermaids/Peter Pan) # Carousel Unit # Second Finale Unit (Sleeping Beauty/Moana/Inside Out/Finding Nemo) # Ferris wheel Unit # Third Finale Unit (Beauty and the Beast/Aladdin/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs/The Princess and the Frog) # Swing Unit # Fourth Finale Unit (Minnie Mouse, Goofy and Roger Rabbit) Disney Characters With 55+ Disney Characters, 14 Spectromen, and 10 Butterflies, this Parade demands over 79+ Performers every night. #Mickey Mouse #Donald Duck #Jose Carioca #Bumble Bee #Alice #White Rabbit #Pinocchio #Woody #Buzz Lightyear #Winnie the Pooh #Anna #Elsa #Olaf #Rapunzel #Flynn Rider #Tin Soldier #Ballerina #Pluto #Big Bad Wolf #Br'er Bear #Fifer Pig #Fiddler Pig #Practical Pig #Jaq #Gus #Prince Charming #Cinderella #Ariel #Mary Poppins #Peter Pan #Smee #Captain Hook #Princess Aurora #Prince Phillps #Moana #Joy #Sadness #Snow White #Grumpy #Doc #Bashful #Sneezy #Sleepy #Happy #Dopey #Belle #Beast #Aladdin #Jasmine #Tiana #Prince Naveen #Louis #Goofy #Roger Rabbit #Minnie Mouse Category:Disneyland Montréal Park Category:Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Nighttime Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Melody Time Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Toy Story Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Frozen Category:Tangled Category:Fantasia 2000